Cluster Circuit Syndrome
by valintine19
Summary: Jenny has found herself thinking back to her time on Cluster Prime and how she might be feeling about a certain other robot girl. Will she be able to admit her feelings and better yet, have them reciprocated? This is a Jenny/Vega pairing. Rated M for eventual chapters involving physical emotional expression.
1. Chapter 1

"_It seems like I haven't taken up Vega on her offer to visit Cluster Prime. It's been over two months now_" Jenny thought to herself as she gazed out her bedroom window into the twilight sky. _"I loved my time there, with the other robots, with the new gang, with…her"._ The fact had been nagging her for the past few weeks now. Jenny would dream of Vega, her laugh, her smile, the way her eyes had lit up when she discovered the hidden potential on Cluster Prime. She knew that wasn't just a passing feeling like those she had for Don Prima or the other boys at her high school. Maybe it was because she finally made a connection other than the ones she shared with Brad and her mother. What was different here—however, is that she no idea how Vega felt in all of this other than that they were friends.

"I may just be overthinking this situation. After all, our emotions were high when the whole situation occurred" Jenny said aloud, hoping to reassure herself. "When I left everything was fine, I couldn't be happier to get accepted back into Tremorton, but now…" the image of Vega saturated her optical receptors; she almost jumped in pure shock as she broke free from her day dream mode. "I really got to get mom to fix that glitch" she said, but the fact still remained of whether or not she would visit Cluster Prime and her.

*chink* *thump* *tap*

Jenny bolted out of her thoughts to notice the small rocks bouncing against her window. She pushed the frame open and leaned forward slightly to see Brad, flaming red spikes and all, waving from the front porch.

"Jeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnyyyyyy" he announced in what sounded like a stage whisper. Smiling, Jenny extended her left arm through the window and retracted Brad up and into her bedroom. "Sup, Jen?" he greeted, beaming, but could tell his best friend had more than the latest song on her mind. "Long story short, I don't know what to do" she exhaled and flopped unto her bed face-first. "I've been feeling emotionally drained and it's all because of…of…" she faltered, unsure of how Brad would handle her new found curiosity of the new Queen of Cluster Prime. "Or should I say who" Brad finished with a clever smirk, now dying to know exactly who had her swooning. "Remember Jen, I am certified I handling ALL matters of the heart. Ain't no thing but adjusting some heart strings!" Jenny couldn't help but giggle at her friend's confidence in supporting her; it helped remember that he truly was the greatest reason for her returning to Earth. She took in a deep breath, exhaled shakily and began to tell Brad what she had been feeling for the past few weeks. Brad had to slow to slow her down a couple of times because she would end up speaking at the speed of light.

"…So now I'm at this point where I don't whether or not I should visit Cluster Prime and see Vega because we may not be on the same page in terms of how we feel about each other." The two friends sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds, Brad looking as though he were solving a set of complex equations. In what seemed like hours, Brad launched himself from Jenny's bed and began to boot up her laptop. Confused, Jenny slowly looked over Brad's shoulder as she both wondered at and feared of what he could possibly be doing. It felt as though she instantly crashed and rebooted in a single second when she saw "correspondence sent to: Vega of Cluster Prime" appear on the lit screen. "WHAT DID YOU DO, BRAD? WHAT DID YOU DOOO!?" Jenny wailed as she violently shook Brad, almost forgetting he was not durable enough to handle such a thrashing. "Easy, Jen. I just sent Vega a message that you'll stopping by sometime this week. Now before you launch me out your second story window just hear me out. Obviously this is something you need to confront sooner rather than later; after all, she is still your friend, and what kind of friend would promise to visit then awkwardly never show up again?" Brad squeezed his eyes shut after finishing, expecting the worse from Jenny but when nothing happened, he opened his eyes to see Jenny looking pensively at the floor. As upset as she was at Brad's unexpected message to Vega, he was right in that she had to at least attempt to see her again regardless of how she might be feeling. "sigh you're right, I can't leave her hanging like that. And I would love to see her and hang out again" Jenny admitted as a smile formed at the thought of being close to Vega ran through her memory. Brad placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling up at the turquoise automaton. It took no time at all for them to end up a crushing embrace that exuded sentiments of 'goodbye for now' and 'good luck on your journey'. The two separated, Jenny stating "I don't know when I'll be back, but I know this won't be a quick process". Brad just nodded and told Jenny he would leave note for Mrs. Wakeman so she could depart as soon as possible. She once again thanked her best friend as she readied herself on the windowsill, rockets at a low roar. In a burst of blue light she was gone into the now night sky.

"I hope you're ready for me Vega" Jenny thought as she scanned her coordinates for the nearest black hole that would send her to Cluster Prime.


	2. Chapter 2

*beep*

*beep*

*beep*

Upon entering the control room of the main palace, Vega could hear the faint being coming from her main computer, signaling a new correspondence had been received.

"Hmm, must be something from the Anacura quadrant about reconciling our relations. sigh, you've set up quite the amount of difficult tasks for me, haven't you, mother?" Vega thought aloud, sounding slightly more annoyed than angry. She knew her mother had wanted the best for her—for the robots of Cluster Prime—but after what transpired two months ago, she had no idea her mother could be so… cold. Well, it was all the past now, the future looked bright, now with her new-found abilities and determination to flip the Cluster's reputation throughout the galaxy.

"_Throughout the galaxy…"_ Just the thinking about how long that could potentially take, Vega nearly destroyed the computer's panel with her fist before remembering the correspondence. She decided to opt for the speaker output, her optical receptors feeling like boiling lava rocks lodged in her cranium.

"SENT FROM: Earth; SENDER: XJ9 (_ugghhh, Mom I thought we agreed on Jenny?)_"

Vega snapped from her near slumber when she the heard the familiar voice. It seemed like ages sent she had been living as a normal teenage robot, and that all changed when she arrived on Cluster Prime. She knew even way back then that this girl was going to change her life, just not in the way of exposing her mother as an evil tyrant bent on ruling the galaxy. Before Jenny, she knew that her programming was capable of feeling an array of emotions: happiness, sadness, disgust, confusion. She dwelled on confusion for a minute, thinking back on the feeling she would get when it was just her Jenny; it would pop up and the sensation was like microflies getting trapped in her chest cavity and her internal engine would start to overheat, as if it were malfunctioning on purpose. Nothing on the planet of cluster prime had ever made her feel that way before, and when Jenny was gone, she wanted more than anything to get that feeling back. Not just the feeling—however—but of course Jenny herself. Although she had swamped getting acquainted with all of her queenly duties, Vega secretly had hoped that Jenny would've taken her up on her offer to help rule Cluster Prime. The actual work was tedious, but when she saw the smiles of her people, she knew that she would enjoy it all the more with Jenny by her side experiencing the change with her.

Realizing that she had been stuck on a random train of Jenny thoughts, she remembered the message and responded in kind. "Uh, right! Begin correspondence!" She tried her best to get back into her professional mode, but it felt like a metronome got lodged into memory card, going back and forth from one image of Jenny to the next.

_**Beginning Correspondence**"HEY VEGA! I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE WE LAST TALKED BUT I WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW I HADN'T FORGOT ABOUT YOU OR CLUSTER PRIME. EARTH HAS KINDA BEEN A BIT OF A DRAG LATELY WITHOUT ANY THREATS OF TAKE-OVER SO, YEAH… I FIGURED I'D STOP BY CLUSTER PRIME SOON AND CATCH UP. IT SHOULD TAKE ME A DAY TWO, IM HOPING THE NEAREST BLACKHOME ISN'T TOO FAR HEHE. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU!"**End Correspondence**_

So soon?! Vega fell back into her chair, both in panic and relief. Finally, she'd be able to confront her feelings and more importantly, get a chance to spend more time with the blue bot that made it all possible.

"I can't just drop all of the work that needs to be done, though. I'm sure Smytus can handle the palace for at least a week; even a big, bucket of bolts like him should be able to keep the palace standing." Now that she had a game plan for her "assigned tasks" for the next week, all she needed to do was prepare for Jenny's arrival. It was too good to be true, and at the perfect time; only two months at this and Vega desperately needed some time to be a teenager again. "Get ready Jen 'cause I'm gonna make this the best week of your warranty!" 


End file.
